


Finally

by kanatayuko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Spoiler for chapter 121, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: He could never forget that day.Short drabble for chapter 121.





	

_How long has it been?_

_Is she okay?_

_Is she still willing to look at me, after all this time?_

Those thoughts filled his mind for as long as he remembered, and the chance of meeting her again scared him to no end.

“I can’t do that… it’s too scary,”

He wasn’t the only one scared.

Bracing all the courage, feeling, and determination before it slipped away again, he took her into his arms–

“Then I’ll support you, by your side.”

 _Finally_ , he thought. _Finally, I can say those words I’ve wanted to say._

He could never forget that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I... just have to write this. I just have to. Sorry if it's so short, I just. Have. To. Write this.


End file.
